Los obstáculos del corazón
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: No todo va a ser fácil, la mente controla el corazón de cada uno. Dominándola, impidiendo que vuelva a hacer locuras de las suyas... Porque la mente recuerda y no quiere, que corazón sufra de nuevo y haga lo que quiere...
1. Capitulo 1

Hee vueltoo! :D -Hace mucho que no subo naaada, es que con el colegio, el trabajo, los niños, el perro, los vecinos, el panadero, el clima, tu vieja..bueee xD No podia D: -Bueno no los aburro más, aquí vengo con una historia de haikyuu, la verdad que me enamore de ese anime, es un vicio. Es más, me metí a un grupo cerrado en face y me encanta todo lo que suben e hice amigas! :D.

Haikyuu no me pertenece.

* * *

 _-Un momento de sorpresiva revelación-_

Una hermosa y soleada mañana de sábado, en una gran casa con un hermoso patio, donde un enorme árbol de cerezo aun sin florecer, rodeado por un jardín lleno de hermosas flores, sentados en el piso de madera, charlaban animadamente dos jóvenes donceles.

-Mira la yukata que me regalo anoche el consejero del rey –Mencionaba un joven de baja estatura, de hermosos y grandes ojos marrones, su cabello de color marrón al igual que sus ojos, con un mechón de cabello en la frente de color miel.

-Es hermosa y la tela es muy suave –Le contesto su amigo de cabello plateado y hermosos ojos marrones con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, tocando la yukata color azul con hojas blancas bordadas en las mangas y dispersas por el resto de la yukata.

-¿Suga-san te regalo algo el gran general? –Le pregunto curioso mirando a su amigo que jugaba con una cajita en sus manos.

-Si –Contesto abriendo la cajita, en el interior se encontraba un hermoso collar de plata en el cual colgaba un hermoso diamante. – Me lo dio y se fue antes de que lo abriera, sabía que se lo devolvería.

-¡Es hermoso! –Exclamo sorprendido el ojimarron agarrando el hermoso collar que brillo al ser iluminado por el sol. – ¡Suga-san, esto debió costar muchísimo!

-Lo mismo pensé Noya-san –Decía preocupado- No puedo aceptarlo.

Con cuidado guardo el collar y lo dejo a su lado, agarro la yukata de Yuu y la doblo cuidadosamente, dejándola junto con la cajita.

-¿Estas preocupado? –Le pregunto mirando el semblante afligido de su amigo.

-Mentiría si digo que no –Contesto Suga riendo para ocultar su nerviosismo.- Cuando nos volvamos a ver se lo devolveré.

-¿Como los anteriores regalos? –Haciendo referencia a unos pendientes de jade y un sujetador para el cabello con forma de flor de sakura hecho con diamantes.

-Sí, no me gusta ni un poco la situación –Admitió jugando con la tela de su yukata negra.- Ya hable con él, pero parece que no quiere escuchar.

-Está muy enamorado de ti –Dijo Noya sonriéndole pero el gesto de Suga no fue el mismo.

-Pero yo no –Respondió serio- Él sabe que yo no…

-Suga-san, Nishinoya-san –Interrumpió una gruesa voz la conversación de ambos donceles.

-Iwaizumi-kun –Saludaron ambos haciéndole un espacio.

El hombre alto de piel morena y cabello corto de color marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos, deposito en el suelo de madera, entre los donceles, una bandeja con tres tazas de cerámica, una tetera y unos bocadillos.

-Prepare algo para que desayunaran –Dijo sentándose en el pasto, frente a ellos.

-Gracias Iwaizumi-kun –Agradecieron a coro.

Suga sirvió te en las tazas y se las entregó a cada uno, charlaron de cosas triviales mientras desayunaban en el hermoso patio de la gran casa. Adoraban esas mañanas donde la brisa fresca de la mañana junto con el cantar de los pájaros que se juntaban en las ramas de los cerezos, mientras desayunaban entre risas.

-Buenos días –Saludo un hombre alto de cabello largo marrón amarrado en una coleta alta y ojos del mismo color.

-Buenos días Asahi-san –Devolvieron el saludo amablemente.

-¿Quieres tomar un poco de té? –Le pregunto Suga levantándose para ir a buscar una taza.

-No, gracias –Se negó amablemente- Ya desayune con Daichi-san.

-¿Con Daichi-san? –Preguntaron sorprendidos los tres chicos.

-Sí, incluso yo me sorprendí –Comento sonriendo para luego ponerse serio-

-¿De que hablaron? –Le pregunto Yuu, estaba seguro que algo le habría contado para que luego se los dijera a ellos.

-Esta mañana se mudaran dos chicos aquí- Les conto viendo la sorpresa en la cara de sus amigos.

-E-eso significa q-que...- Tartamudeo Suga con miedo sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, miro a su amigo que estaba en el mismo estado que él, sorprendido y asustado.

-No lo sé, solo me conto eso –Dijo mirándolos tristemente a ambos.

-¡NO! –Grito Yuu saliendo de trance, se levantó rápidamente mientras seguía negando con la cabeza, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas que intentaba no derramar- ¡ME NIEGO!

-¡Noya-san espera! –Asahi sorprendido por el reaccionar del peli marrón, intento detenerlo pero ya había entrado corriendo a la casa.

-Tal vez estamos sacando conclusiones precipitadas –Dijo Iwaizumi para calmar a su amigo peli plateado.

-Sí –Decía intentando convencerse a sí mismo Suga – Iré con Noya.

Ambos chicos asintieron y comenzaron a levantar las tazas. Suga entro y se dirigió a la planta alta de la casa hacia la habitación de su amigo, toco despacio pidiendo permiso para entrar y deslizo la puerta de madera encontrándose al peli marrón acostado en su cama llorando sin soltar su almohada. Se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello intentando tranquilizarlo, dejo que siguiera llorando hasta que quisiera hablar.

-S-suga tú crees que…

-No lo sé –Lo interrumpió sin dejar de acariciar su cabello- No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas.

-Tienes razón –Contesto sentándose en la cama recibiendo un pañuelo de su amigo para secarse las lágrimas.

Escucharon un suave toque en la puerta y una voz gruesa pidiendo permiso para entrar, Suga pidió un minuto mientras rápidamente Yuu arreglaba su ropa desarreglada y terminaba de secarse las lágrimas, aunque sus ojos seguían un poco enrojecidos.

-Adelante –Informo una vez listo.

La puerta se abrió y entro un hombre alto de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días Daichi-san –Saludaron con una reverencia.

-Buenos días –Devolvió el saludo el pelinegro con una pequeña reverencia.

-Vaya, tu cuarto es un desastre Nishinoya –Dijo riéndose del desorden que había.

-L-lo limpiare –Contesto avergonzado recibiendo risas de Suga y Daichi.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –Decía el pelinegro amablemente.

-¿Venias a decirnos algo? –Pregunto Suga.

-Sí, quiero hablar con ustedes dos, en privado –Dijo poniéndose serio asustando a los dos jóvenes que lo disimularon- Vayamos al salón.

Salieron de la habitación de Yuu y se dirigieron a uno de los pequeños salones de la gran casa que conectaba con otra parte del jardín donde una fuente con hermosos peces la decoraba. Daichi se sentó sobre un almohadón y delante de él se sentaron Yuu y Suga.

-Seguro Asahi ya les dijo que hoy llegaran dos chicos a la casa –Dijo sin quitar su tono serio.

Ambos donceles asintieron igual de serios, aunque por dentro tenían miedo.

-Bien, quiero que les enseñen la casa al igual que las reglas, también quiero que los arreglen –Comenzó a enumerar el pelinegro- Mañana irán a comprar unas yukatas ya que vienen con solo lo que traen puesto me informaron.

Los jóvenes asintieron, siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que llego Iwaizumi informando que ya habían llegado los chicos. Caminaron hacia el salón principal de la casa, en la puerta los esperaban Nishinoya junto con Asahi, entraron al salón encontrándose con los jóvenes que los esperaban sentados sobre unos almohadones, al verlos entrar se levantaron rápidamente, había una diferencia de altura muy notoria entre ambos. Vestían pantalón y remera sucia, en algunas partes rota y con parches.

-Bienvenidos –Saludo Daichi haciendo una reverencia seguido de los demás- Mi nombre es Sawamura Daichi, estarán a mi cargo y a partir de hoy vivirán aquí con nosotros.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al oír lo último dicho por el mayor.

-Pobrecitos –Susurro con tristeza Suga a Yuu sin que nadie lo escuchara, ya que Daichi seguía hablándoles – No me quiero ni imaginar como hacían para sobrevivir.

Yuu asintió a lo mencionado por su amigo mirando a los chicos que tenían el cabello sucio al igual que sus cuerpos.

-Ahora proseguiremos a presentar a los demás –Dijo Daichi yéndose a un costado para que se presenten todos, empezando por Suga.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sugawara Koshi –Decía sonriendo amablemente para luego hacer una reverencia.- Bienvenidos.

-Mi nombre es Nishinoya Yuu –Se presentó señalándose con una enorme sonrisa.

-H-hola, yo soy Azumane Asahi -Dijo nerviosamente, se ponía nervioso ante gente nueva.

-Soy Iwaizumi Hajime –Camino hacia los jóvenes y con delicadeza beso la mano de cada uno haciendo que se sonrojen un poco ante tal gesto –Un gusto.

-Por favor preséntense –Pidió amablemente Suga.

-Yo soy Hinata Shouyo –Se presentó sonriente, su cabello largo y anaranjado, sus brillantes ojos marrones y su baja estatura le daban un toque infantil e inocente.- Tengo 15 años.

Las miradas se concentraron en el otro chico de alta estatura.

-Tsukishima Kei –Contesto perezosamente, su cabello rubio se encontraba sucio y un poco largo, sus ojos color miel miraban a cada uno como si los estuviera escaneando - 15 años.

 _-Que jóvenes –Pensaron Suga y Yuu._

 _-_ Bueno, aquí terminamos las formalidades –Dijo Daichi – Esperemos llevarnos bien y se adapten a todo aquí, Suga y Yuu los guiaran a sus cuartos y les ayudaran a asearse, les enseñaran e instruirán en todo lo que tienen que hacer.

Una vez término de hablar todos salieron de la habitación, antes de que Daichi salga un brazo lo detuvo.

-Daichi ellos… bueno, esta noche, ellos van a…- Intentaba preguntar Suga.

-No te preocupes, hable con sus familias y me dijeron que están acostumbrados al trabajo –Contesto Daichi tranquilizando a su amigo – Ustedes vayan a hacer el trabajo que les pedí, luego vendré a verlos y veré que hacer.

Al salir del salón, vio a Nishinoya y los dos chicos esperándolo, les sonrió amablemente.

-Síganme, sus habitaciones se encuentran en el segundo piso –Comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por los tres.

-Es enorme –Decia Hinata mirando sonriente toda la casa.-

-Y tiene reglas –Dijo Yuu recibiendo las miradas curiosas de los nuevos – Todos deben colaborar en la limpieza de la casa.

-El horario de la cena es a las 21:00hs a excepción de los fines de semana–Siguió Suga.

-No andar por la casa de noche –Dijo Yuu recordando algo feo- Hay fantasmas.

-¿F-fantasmas? –Pregunto asustado Hinata temblando.

-No, no hay –Negó rápidamente Suga –

-¡Sí que hay! –Aseguro firmemente Noya- ¡Yo lo vi cuando fui a buscar agua una vez! Su cabello largo cubría su cara excepto su ojo izquierdo, era enorme…

-Yuu, ese era Asahi-san, tenía el cabello suelto y mojado luego de haberse bañado –Le interrumpió Suga, se escuchó una leve risa contenida de Tsukishima.

-¿Qué? Es imposible que sea el, me lo hubiera…

-Me conto que cuando quiso saludarte, comenzaste a gritar y saliste corriendo –Le explico Suga interrumpiéndolo de nuevo.

-Oh…Es verdad –Dijo Yuu recordando esa noche- ¡Es que fue tan aterrador!

Siguieron caminando por la casa, mientras les enseñaban donde se encontraba la cocina y donde solían comer juntos. Cruzaron el pequeño jardín hacia una pequeña casita con dos puertas donde salía vapor.

-Bien, llegamos- Dijo Suga entrando seguido de los demás.

-¿No era que ibas a mostrarnos las habitaciones? –Pregunto Tsukishima extrañado.

-Primero, necesitan un baño –Contesto Suga sonriente-

-Iré por unas yukatas –Dijo Yuu para luego salir del baño.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba allí y vieron sus cuerpos sucios al igual que su ropa rota.

-¿Que esperan? Quítense la ropa –Los apuro amablemente el peliplateado.

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa dándosela a Suga que les entrego una toalla para cubrirse. Una vez se deshizo de las prendas, guio a los chicos dentro de los baños donde había unan sillas y en el fondo una enorme bañera que rebosaba de agua caliente, donde cabían como máximo 6 personas.

-Bien, siéntense en esas sillas –Señalo mientras iba a buscar los utensilios para que pudieran asearse.

-Ya traje las yukatas –Dijo Yuu entrando con las prendas en mano para luego dejarlas en una canasta.

-Gracias –Agradeció el peli plateado.

Se quitaron sus yukatas y agarraron unas toallas para ellos, anudándolas a sus caderas. Entraron a los baños con los utensilios y se pusieron detrás de los chicos para ayudarlos a asearse. Yuu lavaba el cabello de Hinata y Suga lavaba el de Tsukishima.

-Necesitaran un corte –Menciono Yuu terminando de lavar el cabello del pelinaranja que le llegaba hasta los hombros al igual que el de Tsukishima.

-Le pediré a Iwaizumi-kun cuando terminemos que se los corte –Dijo Suga ayudando a Tsukishima pasándole una esponja por la espalda mientras este limpiaba sus brazos.

Cuando estuvieron una vez limpios les dijeron que se metan en la gran bañera mientras ellos se aseaban para luego acompañarlos en la tina.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Sugawara-san? –Le pregunto Hinata con curiosidad.

-Pueden decirme Suga –Dijo sonriendo para luego contestarle- Tengo 19 años.

-¿Y tú Nishinoya-san? –Le pregunto Hinata mirándolo.

-Pueden decime Noya o Yuu –Contesto para luego señalarse –Yo tengo 18 años.

-Por un momento pensé que tenías 15 años como yo–Dijo el pelinaranja.

-¿Lo dices por mi altura? –Le pregunto sonando ofendido sin estarlo.

-Sí, ¡NO!, q-quiero decir... –Comenzó a decir atropelladamente –No quise ofenderlo…

-No te preocupes, no me ofendí –Dijo riendo Yuu.

-Ya es momento de salir –Decía Suga saliendo de la bañera, después de estar un rato alli.

Salieron de la bañera y fueron a los vestuarios donde se encontraban las yukatas. Hinata se puso una de color naranja al igual que su cabello y el obi de color negro que le quedaba perfecta, la de Tsukishima era de color azul y el obi de color negro, le quedaba un poco arriba de los tobillos al igual que las mangas.

-Estas yukatas son nuestras –Dijo Suga mientras se colocaba las sandalias- Mañana compraremos unas a su medida.

-Gracias –Agradecieron a coro.

-Iré a buscar a Iwaizumi-kun para que les corte el cabello, seguro está en la cocina –Informaba Suga yéndose por el patio de la casa.

-Yo los llevare a sus habitaciones –Dijo Yuu comenzando a caminar.

Llegaron a la gran casa y subieron a la segunda planta donde había un ancho pasillo con muchas puertas corredizas de madera.

-La primera habitación de la derecha es de Iwaizumi-kun y la segunda de Asahi-san –Decía Yuu señalando las puertas cerradas.- De la izquierda la primera es mía y la segunda de Suga-san.

Había más puertas a lo largo del pasillo pero frenaron en la tercera.

-Las habitaciones son iguales pero pueden adaptarlas a su gusto–Informaba señalando las puertas de la izquierda y la derecha.

Hinata entro a la habitación de la Izquierda y Tsukishima a la de la derecha, al entrar se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había. En ambas se encontraba una amplia cama con sabanas de seda blancas y almohadones de plumas, a sus costados dos pequeños muebles con una lámpara en cada una. Una biblioteca mediana junto a una gran ventana que iluminaba toda la habitación, llena de libros de todo tipo de géneros literarios junto a una mesa baja con un almohadón para poder sentarse, frente a la cama sujeto a la pared se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Los armarios están vacíos, pero no se preocupen –Dijo Yuu al ver a Tsukishima que abría la puerta corrediza de la pared donde se encuentra el armario.

-Es genial –Escucho a Hinata decir desde su habitación.

-¿Les gusta? –Pregunto Suga entrando a la habitación de Tsukishima junto con Iwaizumi.

Hinata entro a la habitación asintiendo efusivamente, en cambio Tsukishima solo asintió aunque se notaba que le gustaba bastante.

-Asahi-san coloco las sabanas mientras estaban en el baño –Dijo Iwaizumi que cargaba una tela enrollada en sus manos.

-Se lo agradeceré cuando lo vea –Decía Hinata sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, siéntanse que Iwaizumi les cortara el cabello –Dijo Suga mientras ponía un almohadón en el suelo. –Empecemos contigo Tsukishima-kun.

El rubio se sentó en el almohadón y su cuello fue rodeado por una tela suave para que su cabello no quedara en su yukata ni en el suelo. Iwaizumi desenrollo la tela en la mesita donde había tijeras grandes y chicas, peines gruesos y finos. Se colocó detrás del ojimiel y comenzó a cortarle el cabello mientras Hinata, Yuu y Suga charlaban animadamente. Luego de un rato el pelinegro termino y le retiro cuidadosamente la tela de su cuello y fue a sacudirla a la ventana.

-Woow, te queda muy bien Tsukishima-kun –Alago Suga colocándose detrás del rubio que se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Su cabello rubio se encontraba mucho más corto y prolijo que antes, le llegaba hasta casi los hombros y se le enredaba.

-Me toca –Dijo feliz Hinata sentándose donde se encontraba anteriormente el rubio.

-Iré a preparar té –Decía Suga saliendo de la habitación.

-Lo acompaño –Dijo Tsukishima siguiéndolo.

Caminaron hasta la cocina, pusieron a calentar el agua y Tsukishima con la ayuda de Suga ya que no sabía dónde se encontraba cada cosa, prepararon una bandeja para llevar las tazas de cerámica y la tetera. El peliplateado agarro dos frascos donde se encontraba las distintas especias para té y le pregunto a Tsukishima.

-¿Preparo con hojas de Shincha o de Buda?- Le pregunto mirándolo.

El rubio se acercó y olio ambos frascos.

-Estas no son hojas de Shincha –Dijo mirando las hojas del frasco –Son de Gyokuro.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto sorprendido el peliblanco mirándolo- ¿Cómo sabes?

-Conozco mucho de hojas de té –Contesto sin importancia –Podemos preparar de Gyokuro.

Suga asintió y preparo rápidamente todo, una vez listo, Tsukishima cargo con la bandeja donde se encontraban las tazas junto con la tetera y Suga con otra donde coloco unos bocadillos. Subieron las escaleras a la segunda planta y entraron a la habitación del rubio donde Iwaizumi seguía cortándole el cabello a Hinata mientras Yuu se encontraba sentando en la ventana, al verlos entrar los ayudo a servir el agua en cada taza.

-Tu cabello es indomable –Comento Iwaizumi ya terminado de cortar, intentando peinarlo.

-Le queda bien, déjaselo así –Dijo Yuu quitándole la tela a Hinata para imitar la acción del pelinegro y sacudirla en la ventana.

-¡Me gusta! Gracias Iwaizumi-san –Agradeció mirándose en el espejo.

-Me alegra que les guste –Sonrió levemente sentándose junto con los demás a tomar el té.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y tomaron el te tranquilos, Hinata se acercó a la ventana mirando el jardín lleno de flores.

-Tienen jazmines, rosas, tulipanes, margaritas –Comenzó a enumerar señalando cada una.

-¿Te gustan las flores Hinata? –Le pregunto Suga sonriendo amablemente al menor.

-Sí, se mucho de ellas –Contesto sonriendo tristemente mirando las flores- Mi mama me enseño.

Al ver el gesto triste del menor todos quedaron callados cabizbajos.

-Si quieres Hinata puedes ayudarme con el jardín –Dijo Suga caminando hacia el mirando el jardín –No soy muy bueno con la jardinería y las plantas necesitan cuidado…

-¡Déjemelo a mí! –Interrumpió al peliplateado mirándolo fijamente –A partir de hoy me encargare de todo el jardín.

Suga sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello revuelto del menor ante su determinación y alegría contagiosa que hizo que Nishinoya e Iwaizumi sonrieran también. Un suave golpe en la puerta llamo su atención haciendo que miraran hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Daichi parado mirándolos sonriente.

-Hola –Saludo entrando mirando a Tsukishima y a Hinata para luego mirar a Suga, Nishinoya e Iwaizumi- Hicieron un gran trabajo ¿Les gustan sus habitaciones?

-Si –Asintieron para luego hacer una reverencia –Muchas gracias.

-Suga –Llamo al peliplateado que se sobresaltó al ser mencionado –Necesito hablar contigo.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él alejándose un poco para tener privacidad.

-He ido a la tienda de Shimizu-san para darle las medidas de Hinata y Tsukishima –Comenzó a decir serio- Para mañana tendrá hechas más yukatas de distintos colores y dibujos para ellos. También le pedí prendas nuevas para ti, Nishinoya e Iwaizumi.

-Gracias –Agradeció sonriendo aliviado.

-Shimizu-san me dio dos yukatas para Hinata y Tsukishima para que las usen esta noche –Dijo viendo a Suga borrar su sonrisa.-

-¿Esta noche? ¿No es muy apresurado? –Comenzó a decir atropelladamente- ¿No podemos esperar al fin de semana que viene?

-Yo también lo pensé, pero vi que han hecho un buen trabajo–Alago sonriendo –Lo mejor es que empiecen a trabajar lo más pronto posible ya están acostumbrados. No te preocupes, a casi me olvidaba, vendrán dos amigos de Shimizu esta noche.

Suga sonrió no muy convencido y siguió a Daichi para que le diera las yukatas.

Camino con las dos cajas blancas hacia la habitación donde provenían risas de parte de Nishinoya y Hinata, pidió que le abran la puerta ya que no podía con las manos ocupadas, Iwaizumi abrió y le quito amablemente las cajas dejándolas encima de la cama de Tsukishima. Junto las tazas de cerámica colocándolas en las bandejas y se despidió, dándoles privacidad. Suga miro por la ventana y se sorprendió al ver que estaba anocheciendo, se le había pasado el día volando con la llegada de Hinata y Tsukishima.

-Daichi-san les consiguió yukatas para esta noche –Decia Suga mirando el interior de las cajas para saber cuál era de quien, luego agarro una y se la dio a Nishinoya- Ayuda a Hinata a ponérselo.

Nishinoya asintió y se fueron ambos a la habitación de Hinata. Media hora después, Suga salía de la habitación de Tsukishima para dirigirse a la suya y cambiarse, escucho detrás de él la puerta deslizarse y antes de entrar miro a Nishinoya salir de la habitación de Hinata, alzo su pulgar arriba mientras sonría para luego entrar a su habitación, el peliplateado sonrió y se apresuró a entrar a la suya. Una vez listo, Nishinoya salió y se dirigió a la puerta de Suga, traía puesto una yukata verde toda decorada por flores bordadas en toda la tela, en su cintura el obi de color gris con flores blancas, su cabello peinado hacia arriba a excepción del mechón en su frente de color más claro. Toco suavemente y espero a que el peli plateado saliera, en menos de un minuto la puerta se abrió mostrando al joven vestido con una hermosa yukata grande de color turquesa con dibujos bordados de aves en las mangas y en la parte inferior, un obi blanco atado a su cintura y su cabello bien peinado decorado con una diadema en forma de flor por encima de su oreja derecha.

-Te ves bien Suga –Le sonrió.

-Tú también Noya –Le devolvió el cumplido comenzando a caminar a la habitación de Hinata y Tsukishima.

Tocaron en ambas puertas y esperaron a que salieran ambos jóvenes. El primero en salir fue Hinata con una yukata roja con bordes negros y pequeñas flores blancas bordadas en la parte inferior de esta, un obi de color negro con una raya roja en el medio apretaba su cintura, al ver esto Suga se acercó y se la desajusto para que pudiera respirar bien, recibiendo un agradecimiento de parte del menor, vio un pequeño pendiente de broche en su oreja izquierda dedujo que Nishinoya se lo había dado. La segunda puerta se abrió y salió Tsukishima dejando con la boca abierta a Hinata y a Nishinoya, el rubio vestía una yukata amarilla como su cabello con los bordes de color rojo, flores grandes y chicas de distintos colores decoraban toda la tela, incluso el obi color rojo con flores de color blanco.

-Woow Tsukishima estas Foaaah –Comenzó a decir Hinata haciendo movimientos exagerados con los brazos.

El rubio no contesto pero se le notaba un poco incómodo por como lo miraban. Escucharon pasos provenir de las escaleras, vieron a Asahi aparecer, al verlos les sonrió amablemente. Vestía una yukata común de color negro.

-Se ven bien –Alago mirándolos a cada uno –

-Gracias por tender las camas Asahi-san-Agradeció Tsukishima haciendo una leve reverencia seguido de Hinata.

La puerta detrás de Asahi se abrió y salió Iwaizumi vestido con una simple yukata negra con bordes rojo sangre abierta dejando ver su trabajado pecho, el obi negro en su cintura desajustado. En su mano izquierda sostenía un kiseru mientras su brazo derecho descansaba dentro de la yukata, desprendía sensualidad por todo su ser. Al verlos los miro de arriba abajo y sonrió provocando un sonrojo en Hinata, Tsukishima solo aparto la mirada, dio una pitada a su kiseru hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró.

-Los acompaño –Dijo Asahi comenzando a caminar seguido de los cuatro.

Salieron de la gran casa, caminaron por un camino de piedra rodeado de pasto cortado con pequeñas flores, la luz de la luna junto con las pequeñas lámparas que iluminaban el camino hacia otra casa que se encontraba delante de esta, pero solo de un piso. Entraron por la puerta trasera que era la única que conectaba para ir a la casa del fondo, fueron recibidos por Daichi que los esperaba. Al ver a Hinata y Tsukishima sonrió enormemente.

-Desde el momento que las vi supe que estas yukatas les quedarían bien –Les dijo mirándolos y luego mirar a Asahi –Lleva a Suga y Nishinoya, yo los llevo a ellos.

El más alto asintió y comenzó a caminar, Suga y Noya saludaron con un movimiento de mano a Hinata y Tsukishima quienes los miraron hasta que doblaron en un pasillo y no pudieron verlos.

-Síganme –Sin esperar respuestas, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar siendo seguido.

Doblaron por el mismo pasillo que Suga y Nishinoya pero en el sentido contrario. De repente Daichi freno y abrió la puerta a su izquierda. Un salón no muy amplio donde había una pequeña mesa con tazas y copas, una tetera y una botella blanca con dos platos humeantes de sopa de miso, alrededor había dos almohadones de color rojo, las paredes de madera con cuadros hermosos colgados excepto en una pared donde caía una gruesa tela con un hermoso paisaje de un bosque con animales dibujado.

-Aquí estarás tu Hinata –Dijo Daichi.

El pelinaranja asintió y entro, se sentó en uno de los almohadones, la puerta se cerró, no escucho los pasos de Daichi y Tsukishima alejarse.

- _Deben ser gruesas estas paredes_ \- Pensó mirando los platos en la mesa.

Agarro los palillos y los separo, un ruido del otro lado de la puerta lo asusto y rápidamente dejo los palillos en su lugar. La puerta se deslizo y entro un hombre alto de cabello negro desordenado con cejas gruesas, rápidamente Hinata se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-S-soy Hinata Shouyo, un gusto –Dijo atropelladamente, para luego erguirse.

-Issei Matsukawa, el gusto es mío –Devolvió el saludo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a Hinata. Vestía un uniforme negro con detalles en blanco, vio que se quitó la parte superior, la doblo y la dejo a su lado, quedando con una camisa blanca.

-¿Eres nuevo aquí no? –Le pregunto el pelinegro mirándolo.

-S-si –Dijo nervioso- Suga-san y los demás son muy amables.

-¿Hablas de Sugawara-san? El sí que es muyamable –Dijo sonriéndole.

-Yo lo conocí hoy y me cayó muy…

Un ruido los interrumpió, Issei rio bajito y Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente, cubriendo su estómago que acababa de hacer ruido pidiendo comida.

-Creo que tienes hambre –Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo agarrando sus palillos y separándolos- Comamos mientras hablamos.

El pelinaranja asintió aun sonrojado e imito a su acompañante, agradecieron por la comida y prosiguieron a comer. El mayor sirvió en unas pequeñas copas el contenido de la botella y le dio una a Hinata que la acepto tomando de apoco, era espeso pero de sabor dulce. Siguieron charlando incluso luego de haber terminado la comida, el pelinegro le conto que trabajaba para la guardia del rey, ante el asombro del menor le conto algunas anécdotas de otras ciudades donde había ido acompañando a su rey. Cuando la copa se vaciaba, esta era llenada de nuevo y así sucesivamente, el pelinaranja comenzó a sentir sus ojos un poco pesados pero lo ignoro, no sabía en qué momento el mayor se había sentado a su lado y pasado la mano por su cuello que comenzaba a deslizarse por su brazo arrastrando su yukata dejando a la vista su hombro. Ante esto, levanto su brazo colocando la yukata en su lugar, cubriéndose.

-¿Que pasa Hinata-san? –Le susurro en el oído provocando un estremecimiento en el menor.

-¿Eeh?… nada, es solo que mi yukata se está cayendo –Contesto, sentía su lengua un poco pesada.

-No creo que se esté cayendo –Le volvió a susurrar rozando su nariz por el delgado cuello de Hinata volviendo a bajarle la yukata.

Puso la mano en el pecho de Issei apartándolo sin muchas fuerzas al darse cuenta de las intenciones de él.

-L-lo siento Matsukawa-san, esto no está bien –Decia sintiendo sus movimientos un poco torpes- No puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas…

-Tienes razón –Dijo parándose para luego alzarlo repentinamente estilo princesa - Es mejor en la cama.

Ante lo dicho, Hinata miro hacia donde lo llevaba, la hermosa cortina con el paisaje de un bosque se podía ver a través de ella una gran cama rodeada de almohadones. Antes de poder hacer algo fue depositado en la cama con el cuerpo del pelinegro encima de él, sintio la boca del mayor comenzar a besar su cuello, bajando su yukata dejando a la vista sus hombros. Hinata asustado miro a sus lados viendo solo la pared de madera sin nada que poder agarrar para librarse del mayor.

-B-basta p-por favor –Pidió intentando empujarlo pero era muy pesado y más fuerte que él, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

-Tranquilo, te hare sentir bien –Le susurro sobre su cuello.

En un arranque de desesperación, Hinata levanto su pierna golpeando fuertemente en la entrepierna del mayor que se quitó de encima suyo maldiciéndole. Rápidamente se levantó y salió corriendo como pudo de la habitación, con la yukata desacomodada, hacia el pasillo que era levemente iluminado, sentía su cuerpo pesado y torpe, una vez alejado se apoyó en la pared para recuperar la respiración. Escucho un ruido extraño provenir de la puerta frente a él, se acercó despacio y abrió un poco la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a Nishinoya con la yukata hasta la cintura y sus brazos atados a su espalda por su obi, sentado sobre un hombre que le besaba el cuello y acariciaba su cuerpo, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban. Asustado se alejó de allí al ver tal escena, siguió corriendo como pudo hasta que se tropezó con el borde de su yukata cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Auch –Se quejó arrodillándose en suelo, de repente una luz lo cegó por un instante.

Miro a su derecha donde un hombre alto lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? –Se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

El pelinaranja miro por el costado del hombre dentro de la habitación y vio a Suga en la cama tapado con solo una sábana, al verlo este se cubrió completamente.

-¿H-hinata? –Dijo mirándolo sorprendido y avergonzado.

-¿Suga-san? –Las lágrimas antes contenidas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro.

Ante esto, el peliplateado agarro su yukata que se encontraba en el suelo y se la coloco para poder acercarse al menor.

-¿Hinata, que pasa? ¿Te sucedió algo? –Comenzó a decir rápidamente mirando al pelinaranja buscando algún daño.

-Sugawara-san –Escucho que lo llamaban detrás suyo, se giró mirando al hombre- Me retiro, atienda al joven.

Asintió dejando que el hombre alto se vaya y guio a Hinata al interior de la habitación.

-Hinata ¿Qué paso? –Le pregunto mirándolo preocupadamente.

-E-estábamos comiendo, t-todo iba bien –Comenzó a decir entrecortadamente por el llanto- C-comimos y h-hablamos, c-comencé a sentir mi cuerpo pesado. E-el empezó a s-susurrarme al odio, me b-bajaba la yukata, y-yo me negué y lo aparte…

-¿Lo apartaste? –Le pregunto sorprendido Suga.

-M-me alzo y me tiro en la cama –Su llanto se volvió más fuerte, Suga lo abrazo fuertemente- ¡Y-yo no había visto esa cama antes ahí! ¡C-comenzó a besar m-mi cuerpo, yo le pedía que parara pero no me hizo caso!

-L-lo golpee y salí corriendo, s-siento que mi cuerpo no me responde b-bien, d-después en el pasillo e-escuche un ruido raro –Dijo secando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su yukata - M-mire por la puerta y v-vi a-a Nishinoya-san atado encima de un hombre que tocaba su cuerpo…

Suga dejo de escuchar lo que decía Hinata al darse cuenta de algo, separo el tembloroso cuerpo de Hinata del suyo sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

-Hinata, voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad –Le dijo mirándolo seriamente, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pelinaranja- ¿Eres virgen?

El rostro del pelinaranja se volvió igual que su cabello, asintió levemente sintiendo una leve presión en sus hombros, miro a Suga que lo miraba sorprendido para luego pasar a la ira, lo vio respirar profundamente para calmarse.

-Suga-san que pa…

-Hinata –Lo interrumpió- ¿Que les dijeron a ti y a Tsukishima antes de venir aquí?

-Que nuestro trabajo seria hacerle compañía a los clientes –Contesto recordando lo que le dijo una mujer pelinegra –Comer con ellos, charlar, atender sus necesidades. Como la cafetería que tiene un amigo mío…

-Hinata –Lo volvió a interrumpir Suga mirándolo- Esto no es nada parecido a una cafetería.

-¿Como que no?-Le pregunto sin entender.

-Esta...-respiro profundamente para luego decirle- Esta es una casa de placer.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaa! Eh vuelto! :D

Perdón por la tardanza ;-; tuve la mente un poco bloqueada para escribir, pero ya me esforzare más para continuar más seguido! Disfrutenlo :D

Nanuu-Chan

* * *

-¡Como puede ser que no sepas algo así! –Gritaba sin dejar de mirar al mayor que estaba sorprendido por lo que le acababa de contarle.-

-Suga, cálmate…

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! –Apretó sus manos, clavándose las uñas en la piel de la ira e impotencia que sentía en ese momento- ¡Son solo unos niños Daichi!... Debiste ver sus rostros...-Su expresión era de angustia y tristeza ante el recuerdo de hace unos momentos.- Estaban asustados y por eso reaccionaron como lo hicieron…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza ladeando su rostro, recordando.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _-Esta es una casa de placer…_

 _El menor lo miraba sin entender, su pequeño cuerpo se balanceaba un poco debido al alcohol que le impedía coordinar su cuerpo totalmente, la yukata mal acomodada dejaba a la vista su cuello marcado con una pequeña marca violeta. Suga apretó un poco el agarre en los hombros de Hinata, el enojo comenzaba a crecer en él._

 _-¿Qué es una casa de placer Suga-san? –Le pregunto Hinata mirándolo fijamente._

 _Se quedó callado pensando en si debía decírselo o no, cuando por fin iba a hablar un fuerte ruido de cosas romperse, seguido de un grito desgarrador de dolor se escuchóen el pasillo._

 _-Quédate aquí y no salgas–Miro serio a Hinata y salió del cuarto._

 _No dio ni dos pasos cuando vio con horror como un cliente con quemaduras en gran parte de su rostro y hombro, completamente ebrio arrastraba por el cabello a Tsukishima que clavaba sus uñas en las manos del hombre. Rápidamente corrió hacia él y empujo con su cuerpo al ebrio cliente, apartándolo del menor que miraba con enojo y lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor de ser arrastrado de aquella manera por el hombre._

 _-¡Esta maldita puta me tiro agua hirviendo a la cara! –Grito el hombre tambaleándose un poco y señalando su cara completamente roja e hinchada._

 _Suga se arrodillo en el suelo revisando a Tsukishima, viendo que teníauna gran mordida en el cuello que sangraba un poco, con la manga de su yukata la limpio un poco._

 _-Le voy a pedir que se retire señor –Decia Suga mirando al hombre seriamente._

 _-¡Page para acostarme con esta zorra, no me iré hasta acostarme con él o que me devuelvan mi dinero!_

 _-¿¡Que?! –Dijo Tsukki sorprendido mirando a Suga que sintió su corazón ser oprimido ante la cara del menor, este lo miraba sorprendido para luego cambiar su expresión a una de enojo._

 _-Acaso no lo sabias zorra –Hablo el hombre sonriendo y arrastrando las palabras debido al alcohol- Esta es una casa de placer y estas aquí para satisfacerme sexualmente._

 _El cliente se acercó a Tsukki apartando de un fuerte empujón a Suga, agarro al menor y lo abrazo de espaldas a su cuerpo, metió sus manos dentro de su yukata acariciando su piel, apretando entre sus dedos los pequeños pezones y lamiendo su cuello manteniéndose en pie tambaleante._

 _-¡Suéltame! –Grito el rubio alterado y asqueado al ser manoseado de esa manera._

 _Suga se levantó del suelo para correr hacia ellos, pero dos grandes sombras pasaron a su lado rápidamente agarrando al hombre que soltó a Tsukki ante el fuerte empuje. Iwaizumi inmovilizaba al ebrio contra el suelo junto con Asahi que aplico presión en el hombro del sujeto haciendo que caiga inconsciente al instante. Suga se acercó al menor y acomodo su yukata abrazándolo a su cuerpo, Tsukki miraba con ira al hombre en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, quería acercarse y golpearlo fuertemente, pero le era imposible con el mayor sosteniéndolo. Suga se levantó sosteniendo al menor que quería atacar al cliente inconsciente, cuando logro dar la vuelta, se asustó al ver a Hinata mirándolos sorprendido y con un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada._

 _-¿E-eso significa una casa d-de placer? –Dijo entrecortadamente, aferrándose a su yukata temblando._

 _-Hinata…_

 _-Llévatelos Suga –Interrumpió Asahi viendo el estado en el que estaban los menores._

 _-Nosotros nos encargaremos de este sujeto –Hablo Iwaizumi levantándose de encima del hombre ebrio._

 _Sin esperar más camino hacia Hinata y lo sujeto por el brazo, jalándolo hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado al establecimiento. Ninguno decía nada ni ponían resistencia alguna, en completo silencio atravesaron el jardín y entraron a la gran casa que estaba completamente a oscuras. Los llevo a sus habitaciones y les ordeno que se quitaran las yukatas y se pusieran la ropa para dormir, los dos menores asintieron, uno con tristeza en su mirada y el otro con el ceño fruncido, apretando sus labios al igual que sus manos._

 _Subió al rato con una bandeja donde traía dos tazas de té, golpeo suavemente la habitación de Hinata, arqueando una ceja al no escuchar respuesta alguna del otro lado, se sorprendió al no verlo allí cuando entro. Fue rápidamente a la habitación de Tsukishima, suspirando de alivio al verlos a los dos allí._

 _-Tengan…-Hablo acercándose a los dos menores para entregarles las tazas de cerámica con té.- Les hará bien…_

 _Les sonrió para aliviar el ambiente que estaba tenso y muy silencioso. Vio que ambos traían las yukatas comunes para dormir, los accesorios y maquillaje también habían desaparecido._

 _-¿Por qué no nos dijeron que esta es una casa de placer?..-Pregunto Tsukishima, cortando el incómodo silencio que había entre ellos, mirando fijamente la taza en sus manos.- Nos mintieron...-Continuo, se palpaba en su voz la molestia y el enojo por la situación.-_

 _-A nosotros también nos mintieron…incluso a Daichi…_

 _-¿A Daichi-san? El propietario de este lugar, el dueño de todo esto...-Dijo sarcásticamente, mirando y señalando con una de sus manos la habitación y haciendo también referencia a todo.-No lo creo…-Soltó una pequeña carcajada sarcástica mirando fijamente a Suga con el entrecejo fruncido.-_

 _-No estoy mintiendo, estoy diciendo la verdad…-Contesto en voz alta y segura, mirándolo también seriamente. Vio como el rubio chasqueaba la lengua y apartaba su mirada para luego comenzar a tomar su te.- Arreglare todo este asunto…_

 _Hinata no hablaba, solo se limitaba a tomar el té sin apartar su mirada de la taza. Su cuerpo se balanceaba levemente, el alcohol en su sangre persistía y no se iría hasta pasada unas horas._

 _Aquello hizo que Suga sintiera una opresión en su pecho ante el estado en que estaban ambos menores, había querido curar la herida del cuello de Tsukishima pero este se apartó bruscamente impidiendo que lo atendiera. Guio a Hinata a su cuarto sosteniéndolo por la cintura y con uno de sus brazos detrás de su cuello, lo acostó y vio como este se dormía al instante en que su cabeza toco la almohada. Las hierbas que había puesto en el té sirvieron para relajar el cuerpo del menor hasta el punto en que cayera dormido. Paso por el cuarto del rubio y vio que este estaba tendido en su cama completamente dormido, era lo mejor para ellos, se prometió mentalmente nunca más usar esas hierbas para los menores._

 _Ingreso a su cuarto para quitarse la extravagante yukata que estaba completamente mal colocada por ponérsela apresuradamente cuando Hinata irrumpió en el cuarto. Bajo las escaleras una vez se había puesto ropa cómoda, buscando a Daichi. Lo escucho hablar con Asahi, quien le informaba que habían hecho con el ebrio cliente, el mayor estaba enojado por la agresión a sus clientes. Entro sin tocar mirando fijamente a Daichi, asustando a Asahi quien se retiró alegando que al día siguiente continuarían la charla para luego salir lo más rápido de aquella habitación._

 _Una vez solos, le conto con rabia en su voz e impotencia lo ocurrido. El enojo de Daichi disminuía a cada palabra que decía el peliplateado, quedando con una expresión de total desconcierto._

 _-Yo… no sabía eso…-Fue lo único que contesto cuando el menor le confeso que los chicos nuevos eran vírgenes._

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

-A mí me informaron que Tsukishima y Hinata estaban más que capacitados para el trabajo…

-La encargada de eso es ella...-Decia con total desprecio a esa mujer que le daba un mal sabor a la boca pronunciar su nombre.- No me sorprendería que te mintiera, esa maldit-

Antes de Daichi gritar el nombre del peliplateado para detener sus palabras, la puerta fue golpeada, interrumpiendo la posible nueva discusión.

-Adelante…-Concedió Daichi mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

-Con permiso

Iwaizumi ingresaba inexpresivo a la habitación cargando una bandeja con tazas de té calientes.

-Se escuchan sus gritos desde el pasillo, tomen esto, charlen tranquilamente que harán con los dos chicos y déjenme dormir…-Dejo la bandeja que traía también unos bocadillos y se retiró sin esperar respuesta de los otros dos que quedaron perplejos.-

* * *

Luego de pensarlo y charlarlo gran parte de la noche, llegaron a un arreglo que le plantearían por la mañana a Hinata y Tsukishima luego de dormir unas horas.

Suga se encargó de despertar a los jóvenes e indicarles que los esperarían en el salón donde se presentaron el día anterior para desayunar y hablar. En menos de media hora estaban los cuatro sentados, Hinata y Tsukki juntos, enfrentados a los adultos.

-Hemos estado hablando con Suga sobre lo sucedido anoche…

Tsukishima tenía una expresión molesta y Hinata solo mantenía la cabeza inclinada, incomodo al recordar a aquel cliente.

-¿Nos…echaran? –Pregunto cohibido Hinata, mirando a ambos adultos.-

-No Hinata, escucha por favor…-Hablo Suga sonriéndole al menor, aunque él no estaba en total acuerdo con lo que le dirían.

-Como decía…-Carraspeo Daichi para proseguir.- No los echaremos, por medio de una deuda de sus familias con la mía, ustedes nos pertenecen…

-Daichi...-Le reprendió Suga ante la palabra utilizada.- Lo que él quiso decir es que por medio de un contrato deberán trabajar como Iwaizumi, Nishinoya y yo lo hacemos…

-Yo quería resolverlo de otra manera pero no me fue permitido ni pude cambiar nada…-Se adelantó a aclarar el mayor.-

Carraspeo para luego ponerse realmente serio, mirándolos fijamente a los menores, llegando al punto de intimidarlos levemente.

-Sus familias firmaron un contrato conmigo del cual no pude evitarlo al saber que eran menores de edad…Deberán obedecerme ya que ahora soy su tutor legal hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad, trabajaran en la casa de placer atendiendo a los clientes solo brindándoles su compañía sin acto carnal ni nada que se asemeje, no todos los hombres o mujeres buscan un revolcón, muchos buscan hablar con un hermoso doncel u hombre para desahogar penas o ser consentidos. Los clientes sabrán que tipo de servicios darán ustedes, serán instruidos por Suga para ello, les enseñara como tratarlos dependiendo ciertos casos, no es algo simple.

Tomo un sorbo de su te para refrescar su garganta seca y poder proseguir, teniendo la total atención de Hinata y Tsukishima que escuchaban atentos lo que harían a partir de ese día.

-Deben ir mentalizándose que su trabajo original seria acostarse con sus clientes pero Suga se niega completamente al ser ustedes vírgenes, se les concederá el poder elegir con quien tendrán su primera vez pero tendrán un tiempo límite de un año para ello, una vez realizado el acto, comenzaran a trabajar regularmente como los demás los fines de semana. Por ahora solo los primeros cinco días de la semana trabajaran como todos, de compañía solamente.

Suga se mordió el interior de su mejilla al escuchar lo último relatado por Daichi, solo había podido extender el hecho de que Hinata y Tsukishima no deban realizar aquellos trabajos tan pronto y solo puedan ir adaptándose a su nueva vida, pero de todos modos terminarían entregando su cuerpo a un hombre distinto o un cliente habitual.

-Como todos aquí cuentan con protección y el encargado es Asahi, que no les engañe su personalidad asustadiza y algo desconfiada, cuando se trata de su trabajo, es completamente serio y no permitirá que les hagan daño ya que algunos clientes tienden a obsesionarse y cometer locuras. Así que pueden estar totalmente tranquilos cuando deban salir de la vivienda pero solo podrán hacerlo si Asahi los escolta.

-¿Y nuestra familia? –Pregunto Hinata repentinamente, asustándose por haber interrumpido a Daichi, comenzando a temblar de miedo por como reaccionaria.

-Tienen permitido venir a verlos una vez al mes –Contesto Daichi sonriendo levemente para tranquilizarlo, sabía que su mirada daba miedo cuando se ponía serio.- Como la deuda es alta, parte de su paga ira para sus familias, brindándoles una ayuda económica y la otra mitad para la casa, el dinero no les será necesario. A este lugar habitúan venir hombres y mujeres de altos estatus sociales, en su mayoría se vuelven clientes habituales y tienden a dar obsequios costosos a ustedes, está en cada uno en si quieren quedárselos, devolverlos o si desean podría venderlos a un precio un poco más bajo del real y quedarse ustedes ese dinero o sumarlo para dárselo a sus familias, está en ustedes esa decisión y con eso creo que ya está todo… Ahora Suga les relatara lo que harán esta semana.

-Esta semana serán expuestos en un Hamirise, es un cuarto expuesto a la calle donde podrán ser vistos por la gente que pase, estarán vestidos y maquillados para la ocasión para que admiren su belleza y de esta manera consigan a sus clientes que quieran conocerlos. Como ustedes no serán compañía de placer para los clientes, deberán llamar su atención de otra manera que no sea sexual, ¿Tienen alguna duda? –Pregunto Suga mirando a los menores que negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien, si me olvide algo se los avisare, no dormí demasiado anoche por lo que iré a acostarme.-Daichi se levantó mientras acomodaba su Yukata y caminaba a la salida.- Suga tú también deberías descansar, esta noche tienen trabajo, Asahi los acompañara para que vayan por sus Yukatas.

-Está bien...-Contesto Suga inclinando su cabeza como saludo, viendo como el mayor se retiraba.- Terminen su desayuno y vayan a cambiarse para salir, yo iré a avisarle a Asahi que en una hora estarán listos.

Sonrió dulcemente para él también levantarse e irse a descansar ya que durante la noche no pudo demasiado, intranquilo por no poder haber logrado convencer aún más a Daichi y por haberles dicho completamente todo a los jóvenes. Hablo con Asahi quien asintió y fue a prepararse para la salida, para luego dirigirse a su habitación y descansar.

* * *

El pelinegro masajeo su frente cansinamente, sentado en la silla de su oficina donde delante de él tenía papeles que leer, firmar y responder. Aun no podía darse el lujo de irse a dormir como había dicho por más que lo deseara. El ruido en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, paso las manos por su rostro para despabilarse y poder poner su porte serio.

-Adelante

Se puso recto en su asiento, mirando a la persona entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

-Toma asiento por favor, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo…


End file.
